Other Universes
by goldphish
Summary: Set in season 5. The Scoobies travel to our universe where BtVS is a TV show...
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story in Fanfiction.net. Be nice when you review ;) And I'll add more chapters later..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 1 **

Willow was sitting with her laptop. She wrote something frantically when Buffy entered the Magic Box.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" Buffy asked her friend.  
  
Willow tore her gaze from the computer and looked at Buffy. "Nothing really... At least nothing special," she said.  
  
"Willow!" Buffy yelled. "I saw you writing something." She sat next to Willow and touched the keys of the laptop. "And you wrote really fast."  
  
Willow blushed. "I... I tried to contact Oz."  
  
"And I thought you were happy with Tara," Buffy said worrily.  
  
"It's not that. I just wanted to know if he's okay... If he's happy and stuff. And how's the werewolf thing working now. Can he still control it..." Willow shrugged. "I guess I still kinda miss him. But I couldn't find him, so I guess that's it."  
  
"Aww, poor Will," Buffy said.  
  
Somebody else entered the Magic Box. Willow jumped up and turned her laptop off. She didn't want anyone, especially Tara, to know what she was doing.  
  
"Oh, it's only you," she sighed when she saw Xander. Followed by Anya. "And... you."  
  
"Just me?" Xander said. "Am I just 'just me'?"  
  
"And me!" Anya almost shouted. "Am I just 'and you'?"  
  
Willow eyed them. Buffy walked to a bookshelf and grabbed a book.  
  
"Hmm... 'Good manners and how to use them'. Wonder how that got in there," she said and threw the book to Anya.  
  
"Hey! You touched a book in _my store_ without any intention of _buying it_!" Anya moaned.  
  
"I gave it to you," Buffy explained. "And this is _Giles's_ store."  
  
Anya opened the book. "This is not about magic!" she pointed out.  
  
"No, Ahn, it's about good manners," Xander said. "Like how you introduce yourself and others and stuff like that."  
  
"Ohhh! The stuff you're not good at!"  
  
"Yay! You made a poem!" Willow said cheerily before Xander could say anything. "Um... 'Like how you introduce yourself and others and stuff like that. Oh! The stuff you're not good at'?" The others stared at her. "Well, it _is_ a poem!"  
  
"Hi! My name is Anya Christina Emmanuela Jenkins!" Anya said with a very phony voice. "_How_ do you do? No. How _do_ you do. No. How do _you_ do..."  
  
Xander shook his head and sat at the table. "So what secret stuff were you doin' Will?"  
  
"N-nothing. I was just... checking my e-mail."  
  
"And what did you get?"  
  
"Expand your penis with 2 inches. Not really my stuff." she answered. "Maybe I could figure out a spell to get rid of spamming."

Suddenly a green slimy, smelly blob appeared in. And it growled. Loud.  
  
"How do you _do_?" Anya yelled over the growling. "I'm..."  
  
"What the hell is that?" Xander shouted.  
  
"Let's not find out," Buffy said and grabbed a stake. "Let's kill him."  
  
"Grrrrrrllll!" the blob answered.  
  
"Um... Buffy. I don't think you can kill a big jell'o monster with a stake," Willow cried and took her laptop.  
  
"Grr..com...grll...puter...rrlll!" the demon growled and approached Willow.  
  
"Buffy..." Willow squeaked.  
  
"That monster has no manners!" Anya pointed out hugging her book. The monster growled, again, and a slimy arm-like thing separated from its body. The hand touched the laptop. Willow screamed. She mumbled something and the demon exploded. Tons of its slime smashed on the shops walls, floor, roof, items and the Scoobies.  
  
"Yeww!" Buffy grimaced.  
  
"Oh no! My laptop!" Willow yelled. "It's covered with slime!" She tried to wipe some of the slime off. The slime hit the floor with an unpleasant splat. Willow shivered.  
  
"See if it's still working," Xander suggested. Willow put the computer on the table and opened it.

And they all disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Buffy shook dirt off her blouse and stood up.  
  
"What _was_ that?"  
  
Xander had his eyes closed and he snored. Anya slapped him on his face with her hand.  
  
"Ouch!" Xander yelled. "You know, that's not really polite."  
  
Anya hugged her book tighter. "But I'm not in that chapter yet!"  
  
Willow took a step. She hit the wall and accidentally pushed the lights on.  
  
"Yikes!" she shouted. "I mean... _Giles_?" She looked around. There were people all around her. "Dawn? Tara? Uh..."  
  
"And what's _he_ doing here?" Xander said, disgusted, pointing at unconscious Spike.  
  
"I'd prefer what are _we_ doing here," Buffy said. "And what's here."  
  
Anya walked among the bodies and stepped on Spikes hand.  
  
"Bloody hell! Ow!" he cried. "You?"  
  
Anya smiled brightly and said: "_How do_ you _do_? I'm Anya Chr..."  
  
"I know that. That's why I said: 'you'!" He rose up and dusted his clothes. "Where..."  
  
"I don't know," Buffy said angrily. "And I don't know why you're here. _We_ were the ones fighting the blob monster."  
  
"Y-you too?" Tara asked. She showed Buffy her coat, covered with slime. "I-I got rid of it. With a spell."  
  
"Great. So there were _many_ blob monsters that sent us in this... Place!" Buffy mumbled.  
  
"I think we're in a house," Willow said.  
  
"Yeah, I'd think so," Xander said sarcastically. "There are four walls, a roof and a floor. I guess that's a _house_."  
  
Buffy shrugged and walked over to Giles and Dawn. "WAKE UP!" she shouted.  
  
"It's not tea time yet, is it?" Giles murmured. He opened his eyes. "Buffy? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Hell yeah," Spike pointed out. "I'm stuck in here with _you_."  
  
"Did you by any chance fight a blob monster? Slimy, ugly, smelly? Goin' grrrllll all the time?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, in the matter of fact I did," Giles remembered. "I didn't manage to get rid of it, though. The next thing I noticed I was here."  
  
"Oh, and I did too," Dawn said. "I was with Tara. She was," Dawn looked angry. "_Babysitting me_. Like I'd need babysitting!"  
  
"Seems like you do," Buffy answered. "With these blob monsters popping in."  
  
Willow noticed something in the corner. "Oh! Look! A computer!" She rushed to open it. "Wait. Um, we were all covered with the demon slime when this happened, right?"  
  
Everybody nodded.  
  
"But my clothes are clean now!" Dawn said. "No dry cleaning, Buff. I don't need babysitting!"  
  
"M-my coat still has slime on it," Tara said.  
  
"Hmm..." Willow wondered. "Would it work the other way around? So that we would get back to Sunnydale?"  
  
"You're suggesting, what?" Spike said. "That we'd cover ourselves with that bloody slime again?"  
  
"I don't think it has enough slime," Giles told.  
  
"But," Willow said. "When this... Happened, I turned the computer on. And we got in here. If we'd just cover that computer with the slime and turn it on, would it help?"  
  
"Worth of a shot," Buffy shrugged.  
  
Willow scraped some of the slime on the computer. She pushed the on- button and... Nothing happened.  
  
"Well," she said. "We tried."  
  
Xander threw himself on a couch nearby. "While we're stuck in here we might as well enjoy ourselves." He took the remote and put on the tv. Anya sat next to him. "What's tv like in here? Aliens?"  
  
There was a boring looking news anchor on the screen.  
  
"No," Anya sighed.  
  
Xander switched the channel and went suddenly pale.  
  
Because on the screen... There was Buffy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Buffy... Is that you?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Um... Well, it _looks_ like me, but I've never..." Buffy started.  
  
"Maybe you have an evil twin!" Anya said. "One that's on tv."  
  
"More sisters?" Buffy shook her head. "No thanks."  
  
They heard a distant 'bling'.  
  
"W-what was that?" Tara shrieked.  
  
"Oh, it was the microwave," Willow explained and opened it. "I made popcorn."  
  
"Willow!" Buffy yelled. "We have a problem. When you have a problem you don't eat popcorn!"  
  
"Sorry..." Willow said quietly and stuffed some popcorn in her mouth.  
  
Everybody looked back at the tv screen.  
  
"Oh my God..." Buffy whispered. "I'm singing?"  
  
"Here," Spike said and threw her a tv-magazine. "Read that."  
  
"'Once more, with feeling'?" Buffy read. "A _musical episode_?"  
  
"Yeah," Xander said grimly, peeking over Buffy's shoulder. "Of Buffy the Vampire Slayer."  
  
"This is a catastrophe!" Giles almost shouted. "No one is supposed to know about you!"  
  
"But... That never happened!" Buffy pointed at the tv. "I never sing as I slay."  
  
"Maybe it's a joke," Dawn suggested. "Or we're all hallucinating. Or I'm dreaming."  
  
"No, this must be _my_ dream!" Anya corrected. "I'm the one who's dreaming!"  
  
"Or maybe," Willow said. "We're _all_ having the same dream!"  
  
"_Why_," Spike asked. "Why would I dream about a singing Slayer?" I only dream about..." he gulped. "Uh, killing her."  
  
"Look!" Buffy cried. "_Giles_ is singing!"  
  
Giles went red and closed the tv. "It's not important to watch tv right now. We must figure a way out."  
  
"W-where are we anyway?" Tara asked. "Is this... A new universe?"  
  
"Must be," Xander said. "I've never seen Buffy singing on tv before."  
  
"Or Giles," Willow pointed out. "Except that one time, when..."  
  
"Guys!" Dawn said happily. "We're on _tv_! How cool is that?"  
  
"It's not really _cool_ when everybody knows what I am, Dawn," Buffy answered. "I gotta get out of here." She walked to the door and tried to open it. "Great, it's locked," she said. "Well, let's do it my way." She kicked the door down.  
  
"Buffy," Willow said. "Um, is it really safe for you to go out now?"  
  
"I'm the Slayer, Will," Buffy told her. "I can handle this universe as well as I handle the other." She stepped out of the door. It was dark outside the house except for a couple of streetlamps. She walked toward one with a poster on it.  
  
"'Christmas 2001 is coming'?" she read. "What? It's not 2001 yet! And it's not even near Christmas."  
  
A couple of people passed by her, glaring at her.  
  
"So... Maybe we just jumped a year ahead?" she wondered. "And... Started working on tv?" Somehow it didn't really seem possible. She saw a group of teenagers coming closer. "I could ask them what year is it," she thought.  
  
The teenagers stopped a few feet away from her.  
  
"Hey, look!" one girl said. "It's _Buffy_!"  
  
They ran closer. "Sarah, can I have your autograph, pleeeease!" another girl said.  
  
"Sarah? No, I'm Buffy!" Buffy told them.  
  
The group laughed. "Are you taking your role a little too seriously?" a boy asked. "Of course you're _Sarah_!"  
  
Buffy shook her head and ran back into the house.  
  
"What is it, Buffy?" Willow asked, worried.  
  
Buffy went pale. "We have fans," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

_So I now wrote the chapter 4. I probably wont update more this week. More is coming next week, though. Review ;)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 4**

"We have fans?" Willow repeated.  
  
"Yes!" Buffy said with a high pitched voice. "And they wanted my autograph. And they called me _Sarah_!"  
  
"That's probably the name of the actress who plays you in the series," Giles explained.  
  
"Actress?" Buffy said. "I'm played by an actress?"  
  
"No, an actor," Spike mumbled. "Of course you're played by a bloody actress."  
  
"So the girl on tv wasn't me?" Buffy sighed. "So I'm not gonna sing!"  
  
"Damn!" Anya yelled. "I thought it was kinda cool."  
  
Xander was examining the VCR-collection under the tv. "This is just insane!" he said and lifted some cassettes. "Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. Buffy... Oh, and what a surprise! _Buffy_! This guy must be obsessed!"  
  
"How do you know it's a guy," Dawn said and lifted an eyebrow. "Can't girls watch violence?"  
  
"Hey!" Buffy yelped. "It can't be just violence! I have other stuff in my life too! And I was singing, ooh, that's _so_ violent!" She thought for awhile. "And you can't watch violent programs from tv!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Check this one out," Xander said. "_Angel_."  
  
"What?" Buffy and Spike yelled in unison. "Let me see that," Buffy took the cassette. "Are you sure it's Angel, not some kind of... Heavenly creature thing?"  
  
Xander shrugged and Buffy put the cassette in the VCR.  
  
"Yup, I think that's Angel," Willow informed. Buffy was just staring at the screen. Spike walked over to the VCR and pushed the off-button.  
  
"I don't think that's what we want to watch," he said, almost jealous to the tv.  
  
"That's not up to you to decide!" Buffy shouted.  
  
"But _I _don't want to watch it either," Dawn moaned.  
  
"Why did they make a tv-show called 'Angel'," Xander said. "Why not 'Xander'?"  
  
"I think we have more important issues right now," Giles said.  
  
Tara nodded. "I-I think we should try to figure a-a spell or something," she said quietly. "We..."  
  
Someone stepped in.  
  
"Oh... my... God!" she cried. "It _is_ true!"  
  
"How do you do? I'm..." Anya started.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know _who_ you are!"  
  
"I don't believe we have met, actually," Anya said, trying to be polite.  
  
"What? Are you kidding?" the woman laughed. "Of course we haven't. But _everybody_ knows who you are!"  
  
"Oh," Anya said, pleased. "_Really_?"  
  
"Well, at least the ones who watch Buffy!" the woman almost jumped on the walls. "I can't believe you're _in my house_!"  
  
"Geez," Buffy muttered. "Another fan."  
  
The woman shook their hands. "Oh, I'm so your number one fan," she said as she reached Buffy. "I've seen all your movies and every single episode of Buffy that has aired!"  
  
"I think you've mistaken," Buffy said. "See, I haven't made any movies..."  
  
"Oh!" The woman looked at the VCR. "The new episode!" she cried. "Thank God my niece records every episode. Otherwise I would miss it," she chuckled. "I was at dentist, I couldn't book any other time... What a pity!"  
  
"Bloody hell," Spike muttered. "This is just... Crazy."  
  
Dawn pulled Buffy into a corner of the room. "Your fan," she said. "Is a middle-aged woman!"  
  
"I know!" she whispered. "Am I so boring?"  
  
Dawn shrugged. "You never tell me anything, you know, about _slaying_. Maybe it's boring."  
  
"So risking my life is boring, huh?"  
  
"Coffee, anyone?" the woman yelled, carrying a pot.  
  
"I'm starting to miss the blob monster," Buffy said.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm back! Here's a new chapter for you and keep reviewing! I'll try to update asap ;)_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 5**

It was very late when the woman finally decided to get her _beauty sleep_.  
  
"You can stay in here, if you like!" she said and yawned. "I'd be..."  
  
"Honored. Yeah, I know," Buffy said and rolled her eyes. "But I think we'd better go."  
  
"Where can we go?" Anya asked. "I'm _not_ gonna sleep on a bench!"  
  
"Then you can stay," Xander muttered to her. "But _I'll_ go."  
  
Anya went pale. "No! You can't go! You have to stay with me!" she yelped. "Otherwise we can't have..."  
  
"A can of beans!" Xander shouted over Anya. "We... You can't have a can of beans, 'cause I have the cans!"  
  
"Anyway," Buffy continued. "We could find a motel. I have..." she looked in her wallet. "A couple of bucks?"  
  
The fan smiled and put some money in Buffy's hand. "I didn't know you actors were so poor," she said. "But I can help you by giving you this money... It's all I have, but you can get a room with it."  
  
"_A_ room?" Spike cried. "So that I have to sleep in a room with you people?"  
  
"Trust me," Willow said. "We're not any happier than you are with this arrangement." She thought for awhile. "But you can sleep outside, can't you? "  
  
"What do you think I am? A bloody animal?" Spike yelled. Everybody stared at him. "Well, just because I _do_ drink blood doesn't make me an..."  
  
The woman gasped. "You _drink blood_?"  
  
"He's, uh, taking his role very seriously," Giles explained. "But we are all very grateful of the money."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," the woman blushed. She walked over to Giles and tapped his cheek. "Are you by any chance free on next Saturday?"  
  
Giles jumped back and almost fell out of the open door. "We'll... We'll see," he said, not meaning it.  
  
"T-the door is still broken," Tara said.  
  
"It's okay. I kind of like the air it brings in," the fan said.  
  
"Weeeeell, I think it's time to go," Buffy yawned. "I'm tired and we still need to find a motel. Bye bye, you... You fan."  
  
The group walked out and the woman waved at them. "Bye bye! Be sure to stop by tomorrow!"  
  
"In your dreams," Buffy muttered. They walked for awhile before she opened her mouth again. "Why's _my_ fan the most annoying fan ever?"  
  
Dawn threw herself on one of the room's two beds.  
  
"This is mine," she announced.  
  
"Dawn," Buffy said angrily. "Did you notice that this room has only _two_ beds and _one_ couch and there are _eight_ of _us_?"  
  
"Sleep on the floor?" Dawn suggested.  
  
They had used nearly all of the woman's money for the room. And it was the biggest room of the motel.  
  
"Hmm..." Willow mumbled. "Maybe two persons can sleep on each of the beds, one on the couch and the rest on the floor?"  
  
"Couch is mine!" Spike said quickly.  
  
"Be a man," Xander said. "Sleep on the floor like men do."  
  
"Oh, thank you Xander!" the girls yelled at the same time.  
  
Spike looked angry but, for some reason, moved off the couch.  
  
"But I didn't say _I_ had to be a man!" Xander said and jumped on the couch.  
  
"Xander!" Buffy moaned.  
  
"I-I have a plan," Tara told them. "I-if Willow and I would sleep on one bed, B-Buffy and Dawn on the other and A-Anya on the couch?"  
  
"Why me and the couch?" Anya complained.  
  
"You and the floor? Does it sound better to you?" Willow said.  
  
"Fine," Anya sat on the couch. "But you have no manners!"  
  
"Just keep reading that book, Ahn," Xander told her. "Maybe it'll tell you how polite complaining is."  
  
"Really?" Anya said and grabbed her book.  
  
Everybody lied down where they were supposed to sleep.  
  
"The floor is dusty," Spike said.  
  
"And you have a problem with it?" Buffy said.  
  
"The floor is cold," Xander moaned.  
  
"And what did you say about complaining?" Willow reminded him.  
  
"The floor is..." Giles began.  
  
"Shut up!" everybody yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

_New chapter! This one is a little longer, but not much. I'll update asap!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 6**

It was six o'clock AM and very quiet. Buffy opened her eyes only to see Spike's face staring at her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" She jumped up and put her hands on her waist.  
  
"I was just... Um... Just... Well, you see I was..." Spike swallowed. "You know, I was just checking if you were alive?"  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked angrily. "So that you could... Where's Dawn?" There was nobody next to Buffy. Spike shrugged.  
  
_ "Where... Is... My... Sister?"_ Buffy demanded.  
  
Anya rose up, but she clearly wasn't awake. "I'm... How do who... Do Christina Jenkins? Emmanuela. Might you be Anya?"  
  
"Rise and shine!" Buffy yelled. "It's time to find Dawn!"  
  
"Not yet," Xander moaned. "I need more sleep."  
  
"The dawn is coming. We don't have to find it, Buffy. It always comes," Giles muttered, his eyes closed.  
  
"Hello? Dawn, my sister?" Buffy said. "Remember?"  
  
"Are you sure she's not in the bathroom?" Willow asked.  
  
"No," Buffy said. "But Dawn..." She marched in the bathroom without knocking. "Dawn?" she shouted. "No, she's not in here."  
  
"M-maybe she went out to get some fresh air," Tara suggested. "I do that sometimes."  
  
"Six o'clock AM?"  
  
"W-well, maybe not that early, but..."  
  
The lock in the door made a crack-sound.  
  
"Are you all awake?" they heard a familiar sound.  
  
"Oh, not _again_!" Buffy whispered. "Yes, were awake!" she yelled.  
  
The woman they had met yesterday bounced in. "Finally I found you!" she said loudly. Giles sneaked quietly in the bathroom.  
  
"Ouch! My head hurts," Xander said, his eyes still closed.  
  
Dawn walked in and sat on her bed. "She found me walking in the park," she explained. "I needed some fresh air."  
  
Tara lifted an eyebrow. "I-I do that too. Not so early, though."  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy yelled. "You... You could've been killed! You don't know what kind of de... Uh, _people_ walk around in here."  
  
"Luckily she found me!" the woman said. "But she couldn't remember where the motel was... Wait, did you just call _Michelle_ Dawn?"  
  
"Oops..." Buffy said. "So your name is _Michelle_. I always forget the names."  
  
"Oh! And _I_ forgot to tell you my name!" the woman almost shouted.  
  
"And we don't want to hear it, 'cause we don't want to see you again!" Spike muttered.  
  
"Pardon? Anyway, I'm Grace," Grace said. "And..." she searched through her bag. "I brought videotapes!"  
  
"But we don't have a VCR," Willow said. "And that TV's kinda... Broken."  
  
"Noooo, it'll do fine," Grace assured. "And I brought my VCR too. Because I thought it would be really cool to watch this new Buffy with the cast of Buffy!" she giggled. "My niece is coming too."  
  
"The cast!" Dawn said, exited. "We're _the cast_! Cool!"  
  
"H-how old is your n-niece?" Tara asked.  
  
"She's nine," Grace told her. "Really sweet. Kinda reminds me of myself when I was young."  
  
"She's _nine_ and you let her watch my... Um, Buffy's slaying?" Buffy asked.  
  
"My, why not?" Grace asked. Buffy shrugged.  
  
The door opened again, and Grace's niece stepped in. She was wearing a pink miniskirt, white belly-baring tank top with the text "Star" written on it and high-heeled sandals. She was also wearing so much make-up, that she didn't look like a nine-year-old at all.  
  
"Hi," she said. "I'm Star." She was chewing gum. "This is so _cool_!" She walked a couple of steps ahead and almost fell because of her heels. Then she spotted Spike.  
  
"Wow," she said. "_You_!"  
  
Spike looked around. "Me?"  
  
Star ran toward him, but fell right in front of him. She hugged his legs. Spike tried to shook her off, but she was like glued on him.  
  
"What the hell?" he cried. "Take this thing off!"  
  
All others in the room giggled.  
  
"She's not very well mannered, though," Anya announced.

------

The couch was too small for nine persons (Giles was still hiding in the bathroom), so only Anya ("You gave this couch to me!"), Xander and Grace sat on it.  
  
"You were right," Buffy said. "This floor _is_ cold and dusty."  
  
Willow still had some popcorn left and she was munching it. Star tried to lean closer to Spike, who tried to push her away. Dawn looked excited when she put the tape in the VCR.  
  
"It doesn't have the previously-on," Star explained, staring at Spike. "I knew you don't like them, aunt Grace."  
  
"No I don't," Grace said. "I remember _everything_ even without it."  
  
"Shhh! Listen!" Dawn yelled. "We have a theme song! And it's... weird."  
  
"This is a nightmare," Buffy muttered as her face appeared on the screen. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Buffy sat on the floor. She didn't want to, what she really wanted to do was run away. Far away. And she had only watched a couple of minutes of the show.  
  
"I need to get outta here..." she muttered.  
  
"_Going through the motions._.." her tv-self sang. Grace was humming the melody too, and it sounded awful.  
  
Buffy stood up, but Dawn pulled her down.  
  
"You are gonna watch this, Buffy," Dawn hissed. "We can learn something new. And, you know, it's fun."  
  
"Fun?" Buffy asked. "Wait 'til you sing." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked angry.  
  
The bathroom door opened and Giles tried to walk in the room so that Grace wouldn't notice him. But she did.  
  
"Anthony!" she yelled. "Come sit next to me!"  
  
"I'd rather not," Giles tried to say. "It looks like all the space is taken."  
  
"I'm sure you can squeeze yourself in," Grace said and Giles sat unwillingly next to her. And then started singing. In the tv anyway.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Oh... My... God!"  
  
That was all that Grace could say. She clapped her hands. "Oh my God!" she repeated.  
  
Buffy was pale. She stared at the screen. "No," somebody said. "No, no, no, no, no! She can't do that! Can she?"  
  
"Eww," said another voice.  
  
Buffy heard someone cough.  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
"How dare you!" yelled a high-pitched voice. Buffy looked up and saw Star. And she was furious. She almost slapped her, but Buffy stopped her hand. "He's _miiine_!" Star complained. Buffy rolled her eyes. Star returned to sit next to Spike and tried to grab his hand, but he pulled it away from her.  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Um, popcorn?" Willow asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
And then everybody started talking.  
  
"Y-you put a spell on me?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Where was Joyce?"  
  
"We're getting married!"  
  
"And you're planning to _leave_ us?"  
  
"You stole from my shop!"  
  
"How many times do I have to repeat this: It's not your shop!"  
  
"She died again? How does she always come back?"  
  
"And what _on earth_ was that thing..."  
  
Buffy ran out of the room. She banged the door closed behind her and leaned on the wall.  
  
"I... I died?" she bit her lip. "And I... Just... Yuck."  
  
She shook her head. "No. That show just can't be real. I would _never_ do that."  
  
Dawn came out.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" she asked.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Well, the jewels in the box weren't exactly _mine_."  
  
Buffy grabbed her shoulders. "Dawn. Think," she said. "Would I _ever _kiss Spike?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Dawn said. "I mean at one point you were planning to marry him, so..."  
  
"That was Willow's fault," Buffy said angrily. "I'm just saying, that what we just saw on tv isn't real. At all."  
  
"How do you know?" Dawn asked. "Maybe that is what'll happen next year. I mean... I think I could... If you and Mom..." her voice broke.  
  
"Oh, Dawn. Wake up! I'm not planning to die anytime soon. And Mom's gonna be fine too," Buffy said. "That was just somebody's imagination. I bet those writers don't really know _anything_ about us. You'd never steal, Dawn. I know you better than that."  
  
"I..." Dawn started, but the door opened.  
  
"Buffy," Giles said. "We need to talk about this."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"About what?" Buffy asked. "Don't tell me that _you_ believe in that show too?"  
  
"I know... Buffy. Just come in." Giles said.  
  
"I can't!" Buffy yelled. "Just... Eww. Spike's in there. And what if he thinks that I'll..." She shook her head.  
  
"Buffy, just listen. I've read these books and this..." Giles tried to tell her.  
  
"Books? And you believe them! I'm not gonna die!" Buffy cried. "I don't want to."  
  
Dawn took her hand. "But you came back..."  
  
"Let's go inside," Giles said and they went in.  
  
Buffy sat on the couch. "And what are _you_ staring at?" she asked Spike.  
  
"I'm not staring at you! That bloody thing on tv! I mean, yuck," he said. "I'd never do that... Unless you... I mean, I _hate_ you and... But if you..."  
  
Star hugged him. "You know you belong to me!" she said happily.  
  
"Sod off, you stupid kid," Spike growled. Star looked shocked and went to sit next to Willow and Tara.  
  
"I read a book, once..." Giles started, but stopped when he noticed that Grace and Star were still in the room.  
  
"Oh, I've read books too," Grace announced. "I like books!"  
  
Anya flipped through her book. "How to say this in a polite way," she muttered. "Aha! Could you please leave!"  
  
"Huh?" Star asked grimly.  
  
"Well, uh, she's right. We've got some serious stuff to talk about," Willow said. "Contains spoilers. Lots of them."  
  
"Ohh," Grace sighed. "I wouldn't want to hear spoilers, so..."  
  
"But I do!" Star complained. "I wanna know what's gonna happen next!"  
  
"Please go," Anya said, frustrated.  
  
"No!" Star said. "I'm staying."  
  
"I'm not gonna say this in a very polite way anymore," Anya yelled and stood up. "Go AWAY!!"  
  
Star squeaked. "O-okay then."  
  
"Could you leave the VCR and the cassettes here?" Giles asked.  
  
"Oh, no problem. I don't know why you want them, though," Grace answered. "Don't you remember what happened without them?"  
  
"No," everybody said at the same time.  
  
"Fine, well, bye-bye!" Grace said and Star mumbled something. They left.  
  
"Now," Giles said. "I can tell you about the book. It was about other universes."  
  
"I-I've read about them," Tara said.  
  
"Yes, but the interesting thing is that sometimes the universes somehow... Leak. Information of what's happened to someone passes to other universes," Giles explained. "And the knowledge seeks an owner."  
  
"A-and it becomes an idea," Tara continued. "The person starts to write it down and creates a story. The same story t-that already happened or is going to happen in a-another universe."  
  
"So," Dawn said. "You're telling me that all the stupid stories I made up when I was in third grade were actually... True?"  
  
"Yeah, in some other universe," Tara answered. "And I-I think that some of our tv-shows can be actually true in here, but someone in our universe just made a tv-show about it. Just like our life is a tv-show i-in here."  
  
"I don't believe that stuff," Buffy announced. "I'm not gonna sing, I'm not gonna die and I'm not gonna kiss Spike. Never ever. No way."  
  
"I know someone who has a cousin, whose wife, who was a demon, somehow got into this universe where the Sesame Street characters lived," Anya told. "It was very freaky, but somehow she got divorced with her husband and married the Cookie Monster. But they kept it as a secret, it was never on the show."  
  
"Did she get back?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah, she eventually wanted to eat something else than cookies and ate Kermit. Then she returned."  
  
"How?" Xander asked.  
  
"I don't know. It didn't really seem interesting, so I didn't ask."  
  
"But I don't still believe that that stupid tv-program was true!" Buffy said. "It must be made up."  
  
Giles took one tape. "Buffy, season five," he read. "I think it's the season in our universe." He put the tape in the VCR.  
  
Buffy saw _exactly_ what she had done a week ago.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm sorry for the long pause. But I wrote a new chapter! Please review!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 9**

Buffy covered her eyes with her hands. "This is not happening!" she said.  
  
"Buffy, you have to believe that this is true. We... We must figure out a way out of here and it is not going to happen if you're on denial," Giles told her.  
  
"I-I wouldn't want to think it's true either, Buffy," Tara said and glared at Willow. "Bu-but we'll figure it out."  
  
"Promise?" Buffy asked and removed her hands off her face.  
  
"Promise," Tara and Giles said at the same time.  
  
"Good," Spike said. "You'll figure it out and I'll sleep."  
  
"It would be better to leave him here, right?" Xander said hopefully. "It's not like we need him around."  
  
"I'd like to leave him too," Willow answered. "But it would mess this universe up so badly... I mean we must get outta her ASAP, 'cause we're messing things up here _and_ in our own universe every second. Who knows how much this trip has already altered them both."  
  
"You're making too much noise!" Spike complained. "Will you just bloody shut up and let me sleep."  
  
"Is messing up universes such a bad thing?" Buffy said. "'Cause I'd really like to leave him here."  
  
------  
  
Willow stepped out of the motel. "Right. Gotta get some ingredients. Gotta go home. Gotta find... _Oz_?"  
  
A man who looked exactly like Oz walked ten feet ahead of her. Willow dropped her list and ran to hug him.  
  
"Oz! You ended up here too!" she said. "How? Did you face the blob monster too?"  
  
"Alyson, hi," 'Oz' said and seemed a little confused. "Um... What's up? Did you just call me 'Oz'?"  
  
Willow backed off. "You're not Oz," she said.  
  
"Hey, Amber's here too! Hi, Amber!" 'Oz' said and waved his hand at Tara who just had just got out of the motel. "Listen, nice meeting you, but I gotta go now. Bye!" The man started walking away.  
  
"Bye..." Willow said quietly.  
  
"Wh-what was that?" Tara asked.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing. I thought it was Oz. But he wasn't Oz," Willow said. "He called me Alyson. He..."  
  
Tara hugged her. "Would you... Would you rather be with Oz.?"  
  
"No!" Willow yelled. "I just... Old memories. You know." She sniffed. "We need to get the ingredients for the potion." She let go of Tara and they walked down the street, hand in hand.  
  
-----  
  
"How do you know it's gonna work," Dawn asked. "I mean what if it won't do anything?"  
  
"Or, even worse, send us to yet another universe?" Xander asked. "Yay, that'd be _fun_!"  
  
"I'm not sure," Giles said. "But I hope it'll work."  
  
Buffy sat on the couch. She seemed a little dizzy. "There's no magic in this universe?" she said. "How would it work without any magic?"  
  
"Yes, I mean no, there is magic in this universe. It is just... Just different then the magic in our universe," Giles explained. "The problem is that I never studied other universes and their customs."  
  
"But there are no demons!" Anya said. "No vampires, no demons. Just bad people. Sometimes spirits wander here. Or ghosts. It's rare though."  
  
"Anya, our demony info-girl," Xander said.  
  
"Huh," Buffy said. "I think I like this universe better. Or no I don't. I'm on TV... And I..."  
  
"But does it mean that all we saw is really gonna happen?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yes. It is going to happen exactly the same way. At least it should. I don't know what's going to happen now that we know it is going to happen," Giles said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to do everything I can so that it won't happen!" Buffy said.  
  
"I don't know," Giles said.  
  
"It always annoys me when you say that," Xander said.  
  
"It could do some serious damage to all the universes if we won't do what we're supposed to do," Giles explained. "But let's not worry about that until we're home."  
  
There was a sudden earthquake. The air suddenly seemed harder to breathe. The door of the room was kicked down by something big.  
  
"A demon!" Anya yelled.


	10. Chapter 10

_This is the last chapter... I hope you enjoyed the story ;)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 10**

The demon had two large elephant ears, long horns where its nose should have been, and a sword in his hand. His skin was neon pink and he wore baggy clothes and a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes.  
  
"I thought you said there were no demons in this universe!" Buffy yelled at Anya.  
  
"Yo!" the demon said.  
  
Spike rushed out of the bathroom where he had been sleeping. He started attacking the demon, but Buffy stopped him.  
  
"No," she said. "It might know how to get outta here!"  
  
The demon started walking closer. It didn't growl, but some weird noice kept coming from it. It sounded a little like drum beat...  
  
Buffy tried to hit its face, but it ducked.  
  
"What is this demon, anyway?" she asked.  
  
"It's a beatchop demon," Anya answered.  
  
Buffy kicked the demon. "Is it dangerous?"  
  
"A little. Beware of its –"Anya started.  
  
Buffy kicked the sword out of the demons hand.  
  
"Sword," Anya said.  
  
Spike got the sword from the floor. "Hmh," he said. "If he would've hit you with this you would've gone straight to hell. Literally."  
  
Buffy pinned the demon on the wall. "Talk, hip-hop demon!" she demanded.  
  
"_Beatchop_," Anya corrected.  
  
"Whatever. What do you know 'bout the universes? How did you get in here?" Buffy said.  
  
"Nada... comprendo... pas!" the demon tried.  
  
"Nice try, beatbox," Buffy said.  
  
"It's _beatchop_," Dawn said.  
  
"_Anyway_, that wasn't proper _any_ languge. Talk. English," Buffy shouted at the demon.  
  
"Yo, chill, man!" the demon said. "I saw this portal, and I kinda digged the color so I jumped in. Then I was all like 'dude! A new universe!' and I thought it ain't gonna be any better than this and then I see ya and I'm all like 'yo! let's send the slaya in the hell' and damn that woul've been cool! But then cha hit mah sword and I'm all defenseless an' lemme go!"  
  
"English?" Giles asked and looked confused.  
  
"He's not useful anymore," Buffy sighed. "Give me the sword."  
  
Spike threw it at her and Buffy cut the demons head off. Its dead body made a silver puddle on the floor.  
  
"Now we've got some explaining to do," Xander said. "For the motel manager."  
  
-----  
  
"Oh-kay," Willow said and stretched her fingers. "Here's jar number one and here's number two. In case something goes wrong."  
  
Giles took the jars that we're full of dust. The other was blue and other was yellow. "Now we must perform the spell," he said.  
  
Willow and Tara drew two triangles that united at their sides. They stepped in and both sat in their triangles.  
  
"Here's the... Eww... Slime," Buffy said and gave them the slime that had left on Tara's jacked.  
  
Willow made a face and took some slime. "Sorry," she said to Tara.  
  
"Me, too," Tara said and also took slime.  
  
"Ready?" Giles asked. The Wiccas nodded. Everyone else in the room lit a red candle. Giles started to chant something in Latin. Willow dipped her finger in the slime and started drawing symbols on Tara's forehead. Tara shivered. She started doing the same.  
  
Giles stopped chanting. The candles flickered. Suddenly a bright light appeared. It stayed for a moment and then disappeared. There where it had been was now a portal. And somebody stepped out of it. Dawn squeaked.  
  
"_Harry Potter_?" Xander said.  
  
-----  
  
"Can I pleeeease go with him?" Dawn begged.

"No!" Buffy said. "He goes right back to his own universe. Alone."  
  
Dawn sniffed. She waved her hand at Harry. "Bye..."  
  
Harry looked confused.  
  
"Step in the portal," Giles said. "You'll get back to..."  
  
"Hogwarts," Dawn said.  
  
"Yes, yes," Giles said. "Go on, then."  
  
Harry stepped back in and Giles sprinkled some blue dust in the portal. It disappeared. "Good thing we made the portal closing dust," he said.  
  
The room was filled with another bright light. And another. And another. And another... Portals started appearing all over the room.  
  
"The spell backfired..." Willow whispered.  
  
"Quick! Everybody grab some dust and close them before someone gets in!" Tara yelled. "But make sure i-it's not the portal to Sunnydale..."  
  
They all started throwing the blue dust in the portals.  
  
"Hey! This is Passions!" Spike yelled. "I could make a special appearance..."  
  
"Don't even think about it," Buffy yelled. "As much as I'd like you to go, we have already messed things up so badly that I can't even imagine what your little trip would do!"  
  
More portals started appearing.  
  
"How do we stop this!" Anya cried.  
  
"The dust is the only way!" Giles shouted. "Keep throwing it in! We can't reverse the spell till a portal to Sunnydale appears!"  
  
"I found it!" Xander yelled. "The sweet ol' Sunnydale's here!"  
  
"Throw this in!" Willow said and gave Xander a flower.  
  
"A _flower_? What's it gonna do?"  
  
"Just throw it in!"  
  
Giles chanted again and the other portals disappeared.  
  
"Good," Buffy said. "Now we can go in."  
  
"Not yet," Tara said. "G-give me the other jar."  
  
"The blue or the yellow dust?" Anya asked.  
  
"_Yellow_," Tara said. "Fast! B-before the portal closes."  
  
Anya threw Tara the jar and she poured all of the dust into the portal.  
  
"Why?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well... We can't remember anything we saw here today. It would... It would mess up everything," Willow explained. "When we jump through that portal, we'll forget everything we saw here. And everything that happened during the day when we got here, 'cause it still technically is the day in Sunnydale. So we'll just forget what we did that day, including what we did and saw here."  
  
"But then we can't stop the stuff we saw from happening!" Buffy protested.  
  
"Well, that's why we have to forget, Buffy," Giles said. "We can't stop it. If we stop it... God knows what would happen."  
  
"Jump in!" Tara yelled. "Before it closes! The flower can keep it open only for a short time!"  
  
And they jumped.  
  
----  
  
**Epilogue**  
  
Anya woke up. She was lying on the floor of The Magic Box.  
  
"_What_?" she said. She got up and saw that Buffy, Willow, Tara, Giles, Dawn, Spike and Xander were lying on the floor as well.  
  
"Did we have a wild party and everyone passed out?" she wondered. The others started waking up too, growling. Anya saw a book next to her. "'Good manners and how to use them'?" she read. "Interesting."  
  
She opened the book.  
  
"_How_ do you do? How _do_ you do? How do _you_ do..."  
  
_**THE END**_


End file.
